The book under discussion is Wolff, J.: Die Lehre von der Krebs-krankheit (The Science of Cancer), Jena, 1907-1911, 4 vols. Only vol.1 (809 pp.) is considered; it is a history of the subject. In 1975 this work was recommended for translation under the NLM Special Foreign Currency Program. A typescript translation (1401 pp.) was prepared in Tunisia but will need much additional work before it can be submitted to a publisher. The volume was designed to be both a history and a source-book. Hence a large amount of detailed information has been included: much of this is of great value but is extremely difficult to find elsewhere. This book will therefore be enlightening to historical scholars but will also be useful to experimental scientists who intend to pursue investigations on cancer. Prospective research workers will discover that some of their "new" ideas are really old and have been shown to lack merit. Hence the translation may have practical value to an extent not ordinarily expected in historical writings, and such was a declared purpose of the original author Dr. J. Wolff. Much remains to be done: quotations in Greek, Latin, French, and German should be translated (the Tunisian office left them blank); many Germanic expressions should be replaced; errors in interpretation of old technical terms should be corrected; digressive and eccentric footnotes will require special care. Despite these difficulties the enterprise deserves to be carried to completion. Ordinary editorial, historiographic and literary techniques will be used.